Little Girl Lost
by Kelbear1717
Summary: A series of one-shots/pseudo ongoing story surrounding our favorite succubus and doctor, as well as the rest of the gang, as they figure out that raising a regressed wolf-girl isn't as easy as one might think. Set sometime in the middle of season 4 (sort of). Sort of AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Kenzie?" The girl whispered into the phone.

"Hey pup? Sup?" Kenzie asked

"I need you to come get me, or send Dyson or someone…" The girl trailed off hoarsely, slumping against the wall. It was dark and damp; the warehouse ceilings offered little lighting other than the red, angry glow of the emergency exit sign above the sealed door.

"What's happening? Are you okay, Ames?" Kenzie's tone turning much grimmer than her usual cheerful disposition.

"I- I had a run in with some sort of under-Fae and I don't feel so well." Amelia coughed.

"Okay, okay." Kenzie spoke hurriedly, "Where are you?"

"The- the old warehouse on 34th-" The dark haired girl sputtered, clutching her abdomen with her free hand as she doubled over, the phone falling from her palm.

"Ames? Amelia?"

The girl groaned as the blood dripped down from the gash on her forehead, feeling as though her clothes we growing around her, suffocating her. The black jacket falling from her shoulders as Amy began to tear it away, her entire body feeling hot, like flames were licking her skin. As she fell to the floor, she felt her head bob backward as she blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Amy?" Dyson's voice boomed, the flashlight in his hand bobbing in the darkness. "Amelia? Little wolf?"<p>

"See her anywhere?" Hale asked, appearing from behind.

"No," Dyson inhaled sharply, "But I can smell her- Wait. Hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Dyson put his hand up, inhaling once more; "She's here. There it is again."

"What man?"

"Crying- er, whimpering, really." Dyson replied, squinting into the darkness.

"What is that?" Hale's light pointed toward a dark pile across the cement floor. "It's moving."

Dyson nodded, stepping forward tentatively, he gave the pile a once over. Lifting up the black jacket from the trembling pile, the wolf man's eyes widened. "Amy?"

The little girl looked up, bright eyes wide and fearful; her dark hair dishelved, falling into her face. The child nodded cautiously, before whimpering loudly.

Dyson frowned heavily, picking up the girl and the tshirt she was in, that was now hanging off of her tiny frame like a dress. "Can you tell me what happened?" The wolf spoke gently.

The girl shook her head against his chest and continued to cry heartedly.

"What do I do?" Dyson whispered over the girl's head.

"I don't know!" Hale threw his hands up.

"Why not!? You have a little sister!"

"Well it's not like I took care of her!"

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"Take her to Trick, I guess…" Hale trailed off. "Maybe we should pick up, some, uh, baby things."

"Damn, you're right." Dyson sighed.

"Um, I'll go, get stuff- er, get Kenzie to get stuff.." Hale sighed.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do with-" Dyson sighed as Hale already fled the warehouse. "Don't worry, little wolf, we'll get you sorted out and back to yourself soon."

* * *

><p>Amelia rubbed her eyes sleepily, freshly changed into a little, red shirt, a pair of jeans , and brand new black converse fitted on her feet. Shuffling around the room, the girl toddled over to the bar where Dyson sat across from Trick, quietly discussing.<p>

"So you don't really have an idea of what would have done this?" Dyson asked, hand gripping the glass tightly in his palm.

"Well, this is a little unheard of. The only Fae I've ever heard of doing things with, well, babies are changelings, but they don't usually regress their victims without, um, consuming them." Trick mumbled worriedly.

"Any idea how turn little pup back into big pup?" Kenzie skipped over from the pool table, watching the girl struggle to climb onto an adjacent bar stool.

"No, not yet, Kenzie." Trick sighed. "Have you gotten ahold of Bo?"

"Yup, Bobo's on her way."

"Okay." Trick nodded. "I think it will be best if you guys head back to the warehouse and see if you can sniff something out."

"Got it," Dyson agreed, swallowing the last of his beer, "Hale?"

The Siren looked up from the pool table, cue in hand. "Yeah?"

"Ready to go?"

"Yup."

"Wait," Kenzie frowned, setting the girl on the bar stool. "Aren't you going to wait for Bo?"

"Trick?" Dyson turned to the bartender.

"Already here!" Bo interrupted, breathless, appearing inside the doorway.

"Hey Boobycakes." Kenzie greeted cheerfully, her hands dropping from the toddler.

Amy wobbled, falling backward landing with a thud on the floor on her back. Kenzie's eyes widened as the toddler began to whimper before bursting into a full on wail.

"Kenzie!" Bo scolded, rushing past her friend and lifting the baby into her arms.

"Shit. Sorry!" Kenzie frowned.

"Shh. Shh, you're okay, baby." Bo cooed, bobbing up and down and risking the little one in her arms, "It's fine Kenz, she's fine."

Kenzie sighed, relieved.

"You're fine." The succubus spoke softly, "Shhhhh."

"Bo, we need to get going." Dyson interrupted, placing a hand on Bo's shoulder.

"Aw, but I wanted to play with the baby." Bo pouted, trying to hand her off to Kenzie, only to have the girl cling to her.

"Maybe you should, um, keep her." Kenzie put her hands up. "I'm sure the boys and I can handle it; and I don't really do babies if I don't have to."

"I- if you're sure."

"Someone does need to take her to see Lauren." Trick added.

"Okay!" Kenzie nodded, following Dyson and Hale out the door. "You take puppy to Lauren and we'll go find ."

"Okay. I'll see you soon! Be careful!" Bo waved before returning her hand to rub the child's back.

"Here's her bag." Trick stated, lifting a black duffle bag onto the counter. "Are you sure, you can, um-"

"Gramps, come on. I babysat a million times. Babies love me."

"If you're sure…" Trick trailed off.

"I got this. Be back- Wait. Car seat?"

"Front bench." Trick pointed to the seat near the door.

"Great! Thanks!" Bo said cheerfully, carrying the regressed wolf girl out the door.

* * *

><p>"Lauren?" Bo called, carrying the girl on her right hip. "Lauren?"<p>

"Hey, babe." The Doctor greeted, shuffling down the stair, brows rising at the sight of the toddler sucking on a pacifier in the succubus' arms. "Um, who' this?"

"Heh, it's Amy."

"Cass? Like teenage angst, wolf-shifter Amy?"

"Yup."

"Um, how?"

"No idea. Trick and the gang are looking into it now. We were hoping you could run a couple test, see if there's anything abnormal going on in the munchkin."

"Um, yeah. Wow, not that this isn't already abnormal." Lauren paused, smiling as she tickled the baby's stomach, causing Amelia to giggle. "She is adorable."

"I know!" Bo gushed.

"And you, so hot with a baby." Lauren leaned in for a kiss, pressing the toddler between them, only to have a little hand push her away; Cass' eyes narrowing at her holder and the doctor. "That's definitely Amy."

"Oh yeah." The succubus laughed.

"Well, why don't you set her down on the table, and I'll draw some blood."

"Alright." Bo replied, turning to the girl, the Succubus smiled. "Okay, munchkin, let's get his done. Don't worry, Lauren is so nice and this won't hurt a bit."

Amy's eyes narrowed once more, expression clearly unbelieving.

* * *

><p>"I want a baby." Bo stated seriously; rocking the sleepy girl in her arms.<p>

"I um, well-" Lauren.

"No, I mean, like eventually- not-" Bo stuttered. "Never mind."

Lauren coughed awkwardly. "Okay, so um, her tests are completely normal for that of a one and a half to two year old. There's nothing physically wrong with her other, well, than the obvious."

"Well, crap." Bo frowned, looking down at the baby. "I was kind of hoping there would be something definitive, you know."

Cass yawned cutely around her pacifier, curling into the succubus' stomach as she fell asleep. Both women neither resisting the urge to whine and coo at the adorable sight.

"Maybe we should head to the Dal, see if they have anything." Lauren frowned.

"Or maybe we should let her sleep for a little while." Bo commented.

"Only if I get to hold her." Lauren smiled as she sat next to her girlfriend on the couch.

"Ugh, fine." Bo laughed softly, passing the sleeping girl over.

The toddler stirred briefly, before settling into the doctor's arms.

* * *

><p>AN: So this is really going to be a series of mini stories surrounding Amy and the rest of the gang (Mostly Lauren and Bo). I got this idea reading some other fics and after getting super into Lost Girl; I am mostly writing this for fun haha! As for the OC, AmeliaAmy, I really like the idea of Lauren and Bo being a couple with their own "kid" lol, so this idea started floating in my head, cause it gives the idea of them being together with a kid a little more interesting. And Amy isn't related to Dyson, but she is the same species. So, let me know what you think! I have already written around 11,000 words in total of different stories but, I'd love to take prompts! So PM me if you have any ideas! Please Review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

"Come here, munchkin." Bo crouched down, waving her hands to the toddle across the Dal. "Amy."

Amy turned toward the succubus and smiled around her pacifier; before turning around and running in the opposite direction, both Lauren and Trick laughing at the bar.

"What! Hey!" Bo grumbled, "She really is Amy, huh?" Chasing after the toddler, Bo caught her around the middle and scooped her up. "Gotcha!"

Squirming, the toddler whined, reaching toward the floor.

"Okay, okay. Fine." Bo relented, placing the kid on her feet. Who then in turn started toward the front door. "Hey! Wait!"

"Bobo, I thought you were supposed to be watching the midget, not letting her escape." Kenzi stated, picking up the girl on her way into the bar, Hale and Dyson behind her.

"Did you find anything?" Trick asked from the bar.

"Only this," Dyson stated, holding up a white cloth in a gloved hand, stained red, "I didn't catch the scent earlier when I was trying to focus on Amy."

"It's a start," Trick frowned, "Lauren, perhaps you can start running some more tests."

"Of course." Lauren responded, gathering her purse, motioning for Dyson and Bo to follow her out the door.

"Okay, midget." Kenzi passed the toddler back to Bo, "I think I'm gonna stay here and hang with Trick and Hale."

"Kay, Kenz. Call me if anything comes up." Bo waved, carrying the girl underneath her arm after Dyson and Lauren. "Bye Trick!"

* * *

><p>"She's adorable." Dyson laughed, watching the toddler run around Lauren's couch.<p>

"I know!" Bo giggled, following after the baby.

"It's going to be a while before the test runs through-" Lauren started, Amy bumping into her legs; lifting the girl into her arms, the doctor passed her off to Bo. "Now, we just have to wait for a bit."

"Well, um, maybe I should go update Trick at the Dal, call us when you know something." Dyson stated, rubbing the back of his head absentmindedly.

"Thanks, Dyson." Bo waved as he walked out, before turning to Lauren. "Maybe we should feed the munchkin then put her down. It's getting pretty late."

Lauren nodded, "I've got mac-n cheese in the cupboard.

"Doctor, I'm surprised-"

"Everyone needs comfort food." Lauren laughed, playfully shoving the succubus.

"Well, we'd better get cooking."

* * *

><p>Amy groaned heavily. Where was she? Tiredly rubbing her eyes, the girl stretched with a whine. Startled as a foreign hand reached over to rubbing her stomach; shooting up, the girl shoved away the hand and scrambled off the foot of the bed.<p>

"What the fuck?" Amy growled, looking back at the two other women in the bed; both looking absolutely surprised. "What's wrong with my voice?"

"Amy, don't panic." Bo started slowly, climbing out of bed.

"No! No way! Did we? God! Shit! You two!?" Amy stammered wildly. "What is wrong with my voice!?" The girl flew into the open bathroom, slamming the door. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Lauren did little to stifle her laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bo frowned.

"Well, you have to admit hearing that phrase coming from a 2 to 3 year old is kind of humorous."

Bo rolled her eyes, laughing slightly. "You care to explain this again."

"The effects are being reversed from the cure I synthesized last night, it'll happen slowly, she'll probably be this age for a while."

"Um, Sweetie?" Bo knocked on the door. "Can you open up?"

"No! WHAT Happened to me!?"

"I need you to calm down, baby, then we can explain."

"Fuck. Fine." Amy groused, opening the door with difficulty. "Tell me what happened."

Bo smiled, lifting the girl up into her arms and carrying her back to the bed.

"Hey!" Amy pouted.

"Aw, come on. You're adorable! Oh and you were so cute yesterday with your little pacifier and-"

"Please stop. Stop. Give me the basics, like when I can get back to normal."

"Well," Lauren started, explaining the entire situation while Bo pulled the girl into her lap, much to Amy's disapproval.

* * *

><p>"This sucks." Amy pouted, scuffing the heel of her boot across the toe.<p>

"Aw, don't worry puppy." Kenzi soothed, rubbing the child's back. "Lauren said you'll be back to normal in a few weeks, or months- er."

"You're not helping." Amy moped. "It's too long!"

"You'll get through it! I think Bo's a pretty good babysitter."

"I don't need a babysitter!" Amy growled, "I'm a 16 year old ass-kicking shifter-"

"Who's the size of a 2 year old." Kenzi interrupted, gliding over to the pool tables where Hale was quietly playing.

"Shut up!" Amy groused. "Trick!"

"What's up, kiddo?" Trick appeared behind the bar.

"I need a drink."

Trick snickered. "I don't think so"

"Trrriiiccckkk." The girl whined.

"Not going to happen."

"You're no fun!"

"Sorry." Trick laughed. "Maybe I should call Bo, I think someone's a little cranky and needs a nap."

"Trick, come on! Please don't call her, she's all mushy and affectionate, and it's weird!"

"Hey! Midget, Bo and Lo are here to pick you up." Kenzi interrupted.

Amy pouted further watching as the succubus and doctor sauntered in.

"Ready to go?" Bo knelt down.

"No." Amy frowned, crossing her arms.

"Too bad." The Fae woman laughed, before lifting the girl into her arms.

"Put me down!" Amy squirmed.

"No." Bo replied, kissing the girl's cheek before passing her off to Lauren so she could talk to Trick.

"Lauren," Amy sighed. laying her head on the doctor's shoulder, "When do I get to be a grown up again?"

"Soon, sweetie." Lauren rubbed her back gently.

"How soon?"

"I'm not sure, a couple of months, maybe a little more."

"That's too long." Amy whimpered, wrapping her arms around the doctor's neck.

"It'll be okay. " Lauren consoled, rocking gently from foot to foot.

"Ready?" Bo asked, appearing next to the girl and doctor, leaning in next to the toddler's face. "Aw, why are we so grumpy?"

"Shut up." Amy grumbled, turning her face toward Lauren's neck, hiding her face.

"Somebody wants to be a big girl again." Lauren smiled, adjusting the child in her arms.

"But she's so cute now." Bo cooed, receiving a growl in response from Amy, as they walked out the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so some of these will be short and others longer; feel free to share prompt ideas, I would love to take them! Please Review! Thanks!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure this game is, um, appropriate, Kenzi?" Lauren's head cocked to the side, watching the little girl kill a race of robot hookers.

"It's fine, doc!" Kenzi waved her hand, watching intently, before turning around on the couch to face Lauren behind them. "When's bobo gonna get here with the pizza?"

"She should be here soon." Lauren answered, still looking uncomfortable about little Amy' activities.

"Kenzie!" Amy whined.

"What's up, pup?"

"Can you get me past this part, it's too hard."

"Sure mini-Amy." Kenzi pulled the controller out of the toddler's hands, the little girl hopping off the couch and wandering toward the kitchen, past the video game distracted doctor.

"Hey, Kenzi!" Amy called from behind the island counter.

"Sup?" The black haired girl replied, not looking from the TV.

"Is this new?" Amy asked, holding up a very dangerous looking dagger, compared to the toddler's size looked more like a sword.

"Oh no." Lauren spoke, rushing over to the baby and pulling the weapon from her hands.

"Hey! I was using that." The little girl pouted.

"You do not play with knives." Lauren held the weapon away, setting it on the middle of the counter out of the child's reach.

"You're no fun."

"Well, if fun is getting a finger chopped off, I'd rather not be."

"Still not fun." Amy whined.

"This place is a death trap!" Lauren sighed lifting the infant into her arms.

"Lauren! I want down." The girl squirmed as she was carried to the couch.

"Pizza's here!" Bo called out from the front door, balancing the box in her hands.

"Ya! Pizza!" Kenzi paused the game and jumped the back of the couch, whisking the pie from the Succubus and dropping it on the counter, grabbing a slice.

"Sit here." Lauren instructed, setting the child in a chair next to the counter. Grabbing Bo, by her forearm, she pulled the succubus toward the door to talk quietly with her.

Amy stood on the chair and leaned over the counter, picking up the knife she held earlier, balancing it as best as she could in her current state. "Kenzi!"

"Yeah, Ames?" Kenzi turned to the girl, frowning at the sight of the knife. "Think you should be, um, playing with that?"

"Not you too! It's fine!" Amy rolled her eyes. "Where'd you get this? I've been- er, was looking for one like-"

"Not a toy!" Lauren exclaimed, appearing from behind and once again taking the weapon again.

"Okay," Bo frowned, watching the exchange. "I see your point. We'll go to your place until it's baby proofed here."

"Hey!" Amy whined indignantly. "I can hear you!"

Bo rolled her eyes and stepped forward whispering with the doctor, much to the child's disdain.

"Oh yeah, real cute guys." Amy rolled her eyes a grabbed a slice of pizza out of the box, paying little mind to the sauce that was splattering onto her face while she nearly inhaled the slice.

"Aw." Bo cooed, both women's gazes falling on the girl after their hushed conversation.

"What?" The little girl frowned, "You're staring."

"Hold still." Lauren commanded, walking over and dampening a rag off of the counter and wiping the squirming girl's face while Bo disappeared up the stairs.

"Naaah." The girl moaned turning her red sauce colored face away from the wet cloth.

"See, wasn't so bad, was it?" Lauren smiled, patting the girl on the head affectionately.

"Yes." The girl whined, readying herself to jump down from the stool, only to be lifted into the doctor's arms.

"Bo!" Lauren called up the stairs. "Ready to go?"

"Where're we going?" Amy asked, leaning back on the doctor's hip.

"We're going to go to my place for tonight."

"Why?"

"Um, cause-"

"Hale's coming over and he I and I are going to have some fun together." Kenzi interrupted with a wink.

"Yeah, Kenzie and Hale want the apartment to themselves tonight." Lauren nodded.

"Oh. Okay." Amy's nose wrinkling cutely.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Bo spoke breathlessly, following Lauren out the door. "See ya, Kenz!"

"By Bobo, have fun babysitting!" Kenzi laughed before pulling out her phone to actually text Hale.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to." Amy pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.<p>

"Sweetie," Bo knelt down to the girl's level. "Don't you think it'll feel good to get all clean and-"

"No." the toddler deadpanned.

"But Lauren's getting the tub ready-"

"I'm not a baby."

"I know you're not a baby, but you kind of are, right now."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"I'm not going to argue." The succubus sighed, lifting the girl into her arms. "You're taking a bath."

"Hey! Put me down!" the girl squirmed.

Bo ignored Amy, and made her way up the stairs and turned into the bathroom.

"I can see someone's not excited." Lauren commented.

"Nope." Bo replied setting the girl on her feet, keeping a hold of her arm in case of escape.

"Ugh! Fine!" Amy relented, trying to shake her arm from the woman's grip. "I'll take a bath, but you two have got to go."

Both women shared a look. "Um, I don't think we should leave you unsupervised-" Bo started.

"No. You want me to take a bath, you can go."

"It's fine." Lauren said, pulling her girlfriend out the door.

Amy grinned, feeling victorious as the women both shuffled out the door. As the door shut, the girl began to pull off her long sleeve shirt, only to have her arms tangle in the sleeves with the shirt over her head. Struggling forcefully, the girl wined trying to rip the shirt off. Twisting and turning, the girl bumped the cupboard handle of the bathroom counter, her eyes watering from the impact. Letting out a whimper, the girl whined.

"Booo! Lauren!" The girl began to cry, her head hurting from the collision with the counter and her arms trapped above her head.

"What is it?" Bo appeared instantly; clearly waiting outside the closed-door.

"My head- I, I'm stuck-" The girl whimpered through her shirt.

"Oh, poor baby." Bo cooed, pulling the shirt back down over the girl's head and lifting her up. Amy whined, pressing her face into succubus' neck. The woman rocked back and forth until the whimpering subsided.

* * *

><p>"I'm a little worried for when she's older." Bo commented, looking down at the sleeping girl sprawled over her lap on the couch.<p>

"Well, she was already older." Lauren commented.

"I mean, like, when she hits like 6 or something; she's going to be a handful."

"Well, I suppose we have a while before that happens." Lauren smiled, brushing a stray hair from the sleeping toddler's face.

* * *

><p>AN: You guys do need to know that updates won't always be this frequent haha, I just have a lot of these written already! Please Review! And I am willing to receive prompts! Thanks!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Amy woke up between the doctor and succubus. Yawning, the toddler sat up and glanced at the clock, it was 5am. Pushing off the blanket covering her tiny frame, she slowly began to crawl away, moving toward the foot of the bed. Lauren stirred slightly, as the girl bumped her thigh. Holding her breath, the girl released a sigh as the older woman turned over and snuggled into Bo. Climbing down, the little girl shuffled over to the black duffle bag which held an assortment of clothes for her. Pulling out a pair of black jeans and a black sweatshirt, the girl grabbed a few more items and tip toed down the stairs. Changing swiftly, the girl stood on her very tip toes and unlocked the door, scurrying out into the early morning.

* * *

><p>The girl began to run out of the city; luckily Lauren's apartment was near the edge. Amy found that she had to duck out of site, a little 2-3 year old running down the city street would likely attract attention, but she was quick. All she had to do was make it to the woods, so she could try to transform into her wolf and then she would be back to normal. It was the only thing that could work right?<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Bo exclaimed tearing apart Lauren's apartment.<p>

"Bo!" Lauren followed her around, "BO!"

"What?!" Bo cried frantically.

"She's obviously not here." Lauren grabbed the younger woman by her shoulders.

"WE lost a baby!"

"We didn't lose her," Lauren sighed, "She took off."

"But she's just a baby!"

"I know, but we need to remember that Amy is also an adult, or, well sort of an adult."

"I know that, I get it. But she's in the body of a baby. She bumped her head last night and cried- clearly not in an adult mind at all!"

"It's okay! We'll find her." Lauren reassured. "I called Dyson; he should be able to sniff her out."

"Okay." Bo sighed, leaning in to hug her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Amy sighed, she had finally reached the edge of the woods, out in the open field, but she couldn't transform. Sitting Indian style the girl did her best to meditate, trying her best to call forth her wolf, but it wasn't working.<p>

"Crap." The toddler grumbled, dropping onto her belly trying to hide in the tall grass, a dark blue pickup truck coming into the road; as it came to a stop, the door swung open and Tamsin stepped out.

"Come on, kid." Tamsin called out. "I know you're out here. You always come here when you need to think."

"Go away, Tamsin!" Amy yelled, sitting up.

"Wow." The Valkyrie laughed. "You really are tiny."

"Shut up, Tamsin." Amy grumbled, "Can't you just leave me alone."

"Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna leave a goddamn toddler out in the woods on your own."

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

"Cause I just did." Tamsin stated.

"That's not a reason."

"Well this wouldn't be the first time, now would it?"

Amy sighed, frowning. Ever since she ran into Tamsin and that Acacia woman out here, the Valkyrie was pretty consistent in coming to her spot; the place she was almost always able to transform and get away from the city to think.

"Why is this a big deal? When you were all regressed you took off and did your own thing."

"But I was in my big girl body."

"It's not fair."

"Just deal with it." Tamsin said, walking over to the girl and lifting her up. "Besides, Bo and Lauren are worried about you."

"They can deal."

"That's a little harsh."

"No it's not."

"Oh come on, kid. They've been taking care of you for weeks. You're practically their baby."

"Am not."

"So are." Tamsin rolled her eyes, placing the girl in the truck, before climbing back into herself. "Let's get you home to your surrogate mothers."

"But-"

"Nope. Bo's practically panicking over there. Your fault."

"I didn't mean to." Amy sighed.

"It'll be fine, kid." Tamsin sighed. "Just don't pull shit like this again until you're at least 12."

* * *

><p>"I can't breathe!" Amy whined, finding herself squished between Bo and Lauren.<p>

"Don't you ever do that again!" Bo scolded in response.

"Sorry! Let me go!" Amy whined, trying to push away from the women.

"What even compelled you to take off like that?" Lauren questioned, still hugging the toddler.

"I- it doesn't matter."

"It does matter." Lauren stated firmly.

"I, I thought that if I could turn back into my wolf then I could go back to normal." Amy sighed.

"Sweetie. It's going to take a little more time; you just need to be patient." Lauren said softly.

"I know. Sorry." Amy whimpered, starting to tear up.

"There, there, it's okay." Lauren cooed, holding the girl and patting her back, Bo joining in on the hug.

"Okay, as fun as this heartfelt moment is…" Tamsin trailed off, eyes wandering toward the door.

Amy began to squirm, inviting Lauren and Bo to put her down; the little girl rushed over to the Valkyrie, wrapping her arms around the woman's legs. "Thanks, Tamsin."

Tamsin patted her head. "Don't worry about it kid, I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to take off again." Amy sighed, laying her head on the succubus' shoulder.<p>

"I know." Bo replied.

"Then can you put me down?"

"Well, I can, but I don't guarantee that Lauren or I won't pick you right back up again."

"But I'm sleepy." Amy yawned.

"Aw, I'm sure you are after your little adventure this morning."

The girl moaned, burying her face into Bo's neck.

"Okay, okay." Bo soothed, "just close your eyes."

* * *

><p>Amy yawned cutely, rubbing her eyes with her fists. Sliding off of Lauren's couch and on to her feet, the little girl paused. Where was everyone? Shrugging, the girl shuffled over to the kitchen and opened the fridge door with a little struggle. Glancing over the shelves, the girl sought out the line of dark brown bottles that were at eye level. Pulling one of the beers out of the shelf door, she jumped back as the bottle was pulled from her hand.<p>

"Absolutely not." Lauren stated seriously.

"What?" Amy rolled her eyes

"You're a child; children don't get beer."

"I drank before-"

Lauren's eyes narrowed. "That won't be happening again."

Amy snorted. "Yeah right."

"Amelia." Lauren warned, darkly.

"Sorry." Amy shrugged, before leaning into the doctor's legs. "I'm hungry, but I can't reach anything." The girl batted her lashes, hugging Lauren's legs.

"Alright." Lauren laughed, mood switching at the girl's behavior; she picked the toddler up and set her on the island counter. "Don't move."

"Okay." Amy agreed, legs swinging back and forth.

"Where'd Bo go?"

"She and Dyson went to track down the Changeling that did this to you."

"Good. Do you think if they kill it, I'll go back to normal?"

"Amy, I don't think that's how it works; besides I've already synthesized the cure from the blood they found." Lauren replied, pulling out various items from the fridge, pouring grape juice into a plastic cup and handing it to the girl. As the doctor finished prepping the sandwiches; she failed to realize the toddler was now standing atop the counter, intent on getting down.

"Amy!" Lauren exclaimed, nearly dropping the plates; setting them on the counter, the doctor grabbed the girl and set her down at the table chair; giving her a very scolding glare. "WE do not stand on the counter."

"You put me there in the first place." Amy argued.

"To sit." Lauren stated, giving the girl a pointed look.

"But-"

"No buts."

"But I-"

"No." Lauren's tone indicating finality.

"Sorry." The little girl mumbled as contritely as she could manage.

Lauren just shook her head and smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: Willing to take prompt ideas! Please review! Thanks!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**ONESHOT #1: **

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Bo laughed walking into her apartment with her girlfriend.

"It was supposedly one of the best restaurants in the city-" Lauren playfully bumped into the woman next to her.

"I know that, but-" Bo's gaze left the doctor and wandered over to her human best friend who was hiding behind the couch.

"What's going on?" Lauren asked slowly, eyes narrowing at the dark haired girl. "Where's Amy?"

"BO! LAUREN!" Amy came racing into the room, running into the women's legs and squeezing them each as tightly as her 3 year old frame could manage. "Where'd you guys go? What did you do? You look fancy! Did you go out to eat?"

"Whoa there, kiddo." Bo frowned, pulling the into her arms.

"Do my hands look weird to you?" Amy asked, placing them only centimeters from Bo's face. "I think they look weird, Kenzi says they're fine, but they look weird to me!" The girl rambled fastly, nearly bouncing in the woman's arms.

"What's wrong with her?" Lauren frowned. "She's trembling."

Kenzi peered over the couch. "I didn't know that coffee and pixie sticks would have this effect on her..."

"Kenzi." Lauren scolded, while Bo began to laugh.

"That's all it is?" Bo giggled; adjusting the shaking child in her arms.

"That's all this is?" Lauren asked incredulously. "Children aren't supposed to have coffee; it can seriously affect their systems. How much did she have?"

"A metric fuckton-" Amy answered, withering at the scolding glare she was now receiving from both women. "Sorry- Can I get down now?"

"Why?" Bo asked playfully.

"Because I'm busy." The little girl huffed; the Succubus relented and stood the girl on the floor, who began running back and forth, doing cartwheels and somersaults in the process.

Bo laughed and settled on the couch next to her best friend. "How long has she been like this?"

"Too long." Kenzi frowned, eyes following the little girl.

"Why are there shurikens imbedded in the wall?" Lauren asked, discovering them in the kitchen.

"Why do you think I was hiding behind the couch?" Kenzi asked dryly.

"Kenzi!" Bo scolded halfheartedly.

"What did you want me to do? She's been like this for hours!" Kenzi whined.

* * *

><p><strong>ONESHOT #2: <strong>

"Well, I don't really think we can leave her alone." Lauren frowned, eyes falling on Amy who was enamored by whatever video game she was playing.

"Well, I have an investigation thing." Bo replied; arms folding over her chest. "Maybe we should as Kenzi to babysit… Er, maybe not- and Hale and Dyson are working."

"Maybe Trick?" Lauren added.

"Do we really want her to be hanging out at a bar all day?"

"No, probably not." The doctor sighed. "I guess I can take her to the lab with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, we don't really have any other options. I'm sure everything will be fine." Lauren smiled unconvincingly.

* * *

><p>"Lauren." Amy whined, tugging on the woman's lab coat.<p>

"What's wrong?" The doctor frowned, setting her things down on the table and looking at the little girl.

"I'm bored."

Lauren laughed. "Well, we'll only be here for a little while longer."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Lauren shook her head, and turned back to the set of test tubes and beakers in front of her.

"Hey, Lauren!"

"Yeah, Amy?"

"What's in here?" the girl questioned, standing atop a stool and leaning over a series of liquid filled tubes; encased in a tank like container.

"Amy!" Lauren scrambled over, lifting the girl from the stool and setting her on the floor.

"What?" The girl pouted.

"There are a lot dangerous chemicals in there."

"Oh." Amy frowned. "Can we make something explode?"

"What?"

"Well, you dragged me along with you today and basically have proved science is boring."

"Science isn't boring." Lauren folded her arms defensively.

"Then prove it." Amy mimicked the doctors position, eyes narrowing. "Make something explode."

Lauren shook her head and laughed. "Fine, but you'll need safety goggles and a lab coat."

* * *

><p>"This is too big." Amy wobbled, tripping over the lab coat that was pooling around her feet.<p>

"Of course it's too big." Lauren laughed, scooping the girl up and carrying her over to where their little experiment is going to take place. "Alright, put these on." The woman instructed, handing the girl a pair of lab goggles. Holding the child on her hip with one arm, Lauren lifted a small test tube into her hand and readied to pour it into a large beaker filled with clear liquid. "Okay, here we go." Lauren said excitedly, tipping her hand, the test tube liquid dribbled into the clear substance, creating bubbles that began to fizz over the container's edges and onto the counter.

"You're kidding." Amy deadpanned.

"What? it was a chemical reaction." Lauren frowned; setting the girl on her feet.

"I've had more fun playing with matches." Amy rolled her eyes as she shed her lab coat and protective eye wear. "You've only further proved how boring science is. Congratulations. I'm going to go play with the CAT scanner." The little girl sauntered out of the room.

Lauren stood there and frowned before realization sunk in. "You CANNOT play with the CT." The doctor exclaimed, rushing out of the room.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a couple of little sort-of requested oneshots. More to come! Please review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Why am I stuck with you two?" Amy's eyes narrowed. "Or rather, how did you two get roped into this?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and sighed. "Blame her." The Valkyrie pointed over her shoulder with her thumb to her human companion.

"You can blame the doc, she doesn't think I'm a very good babysitter." Kenzi explained, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"For the record," Amy growled, "A, I don't need a babysitter."

"Sure you don't." Tamsin said flatly.

"And B, this museum sucks ass; let's go somewhere else."

"Don't look at me." Kenzi frowned. "This was Lauren's idea, midget."

"Then why doesn't she take her?" Tamsin groaned.

"Fine." Kenzi relented. "Let's go see a movie or something. I think that new horror film is out."

"Yay!" Amy cheered, fisting the air. "Can we get candy?"

"No."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tamsin asked her human friend, skeptically. The trio was standing in line at the theater for tickets.<p>

"What do you mean?" Kenzi replied.

"Well, we're taking a 3 year old to a horror film."

"She's not actually three."

"But she sort of is."

"It'll be fine; besides do you really want to sit through a children's movie for 2 hours."

"No."

"See, problem solved."

"Hey, we're next." Amy interrupted; pushing Kenzi forward by the back of her legs.

"That was weird." Amy stretched, bumping into the Valkyrie's legs.

* * *

><p>"Well, the ending was unexpected." Tamsin shrugged, scooping up the girl and settling her on her hip, "I've seen better."<p>

"It was a weird twist on classic horror; I mean like they killed off the dumb blond and boyfriend, and the high kid first. Everyone knows that's how it goes." Kenzi explained, walking toward the parking lot in step with Tamsin. "But like, who doesn't like Sigourney Weaver?"

* * *

><p>"Hey! We're home!" Amy yelled, rushing ahead into the club house. "Oh god! Seriously! On the couch!?"<p>

"Amy!" Bo shrieked, pulling the blanket over herself and Lauren.

"God, I mean, I know you're a succubus, but come on! There's a bed upstairs!" Amy whined.

Tamsin and Kenzi rushed in at the commotion, the Valkyrie covering Amy's eyes with a laugh. "Nice one." The blonde winked, before lifting up the girl and walking out of the room.

Kenzi shook her head with an eye roll, and sauntered out after Tamsin and the girl.

"Do you think we've traumatized her for life?" Lauren laughed.

"Probably." Bo grinned. "Think we should go after them?"

"Probably." Lauren grinned back. "One more round?"

"Maybe upstairs?"

"Good idea."

* * *

><p>"Trick!" Amy called as she scurried into the bar, Tamsin and Kenzi at her heels; the three of them deciding to leave the club house after their encounter.<p>

"Hi Amy." Trick greeted her; nodding at Kenzie and Tamsin.

"I need tequila." Amy whined, trying to climb her way onto a bar stool, only to be lifted by the Valkyrie.

"You are aware you're underage?" Trick laughed.

"I know! But I've been severely traumatized."

"Severely traumatized?"

"We walked in on Bo and Lauren having s-e-x." Kenzi whispered.

"I can spell, you know." The girl rolled her eyes.

Kenzi ignored her as her phone began to ring, answering it as she sauntered away.

"When?" Trick laughed heartedly.

"Right before we came here." Amy answered.

"Well, you know I can't actually give you tequila."

"I know." The little girl sighed; dropping her head onto the table.

"Hey, munchkin." Kenzi called. "Bo and Lauren are on their way to come get you."

"No." Amy mumbled. "They dumped me off on you guys so they could bang and then we saw them bang and now I don't want to see them!"

Trick and Kenzi laughed, Tamsin rolling her eyes as she sat down next to the girl.

"I'm sure this won't be the last time you walk in on them." The Valkyrie added. "Those two screw like bunnies."

"Thanks for that picture- oh wait. I already have it." Amy groaned.

"That you do." Tamsin grinned into her drink.

"Shut up Slamsin."

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, Tam Tam."

"You're a brat." Tamsin rolled her eyes as she made her way over to the pool table.

"I know."

"Trick, you know you can't serve alcohol to a minor, right?" Dyson joked, entering the bar, walking over to where the girl sat, and leaning on the counter.

"Well, I'm not." Trick replied.

"Hey Dyson." The little girl greeted.

"Hey kid." The wolfman smiled; ruffling the girl's hair affectionately. "What're you up to?"

"Tamsin and I were babysitting and then we walked in on Bo and Lauren having-" Kenzi frowned, leaning forward to whisper to the blonde man "-and so we came here."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I can still hear you."

Dyson half laughed. "So you brought her here to drink?"

"Obviously not." Amy whined; glaring at Kenzi who then shrugged and went to join Tamsin at the pool tables.

"Well, that's rough huh?" The wolf man smirked.

"Whatever." The child barked, dropping off of the stool; then tugging on Dyson's pant leg. "Dyson?" The girl's expression growing serious.

"What's up?" The man knelt down to the child's level.

"Do you think my wolf will be back soon?" Amy's eyes dropping.

"Your wolf isn't gone, pup, just sleeping." Dyson spoke gently. "Remember before? When you get a little older than you are now, you'll be able to transform; it just takes a little time when you're young."

"But I was able to before and now, what if- what if she's gone?"

"Your wolf isn't gone, kid. It just takes time, you'll see."

"I- Okay." Amy sighed, wrapping her arms around the man's neck. "Thanks Dyson."

Dyson stood, the girl being pulled up with him. "Don't worry about it, little wolf."

"Hey! Put me down, old man!" Amy yelped as Dyson handled her easily.

"Old man?" Dyson lips curling into a wolfish smile, hefting her onto his shoulder. "Well, I'm definitely not going to put you down now."

"I'll bite you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me!" Amy growled, baring her teeth and sinking them into Dyson's shoulder.

"Hey- Ow!" The wolf man yelped slightly, more out of surprise than anything, holding the child at arm's length.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked, rushing over from the Dal's entrance.

"Nothing." Amy answered too quickly.

Bo's brows rose, looking to Dyson for an answer.

"I think someone's canines are coming in a little early." Dyson laughed.

"Her what?" Bo questioned, clearly confused.

"She's got a bite on her."

"Wait." Bo put her hand up, looking at the child pointedly. "She bit you."

"I wouldn't say it was a full bite-"

"Amelia." Bo warned. "We do not bite people."

Amy rolled her eyes as Bo motioned for her to passed over.

"This is the second time; do you need a time out?"

"No." The child whined, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"You apologize to Dyson, but if you ever do it again; you're going to be one sorry girl."

"Sorry, Dyson." Amy mumbled as contritely as she could manage.

"Good girl." Bo praised, setting the child on her feet, "Why don't you run out to the car, Lauren's waiting."

As Amy wandered toward the door, Dyson turned to Bo. "Who did she bite before?"

"Vex." Bo laughed.

"I wish I could have been able to see that."

"It wasn't pretty."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm happy to hear prompts for oneshots, please review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't know why you didn't want us to take you trick-or-treating?" Bo pouted at the little girl on the couch, the child seated next to Kenzi, who was enamored with whatever horror film was playing on the TV.

"Because I'm not a prop to use for your enjoyment." Amy growled. "You two would take way to much pleasure dressing me up in some degrading childish costume and then wouldn't even let me eat the candy because you think it makes me too hyper."

"It would be fun." Lauren added, leaning over the back of the couch, her hair nearly falling in the girl's face.

"No." Amy groaned, pushing the doctor away. "Not going to happen. If you want to hang out, Kenzi and I are going to watch horror movies instead, if not, you can go do whatever you two do alone and I think we all know what that's going to be."

Bo turned to the girl, incredousely. "We do not just have-"

"Bo!" Lauren scolded, with a blush.

"Whatever." The Succubus pouted. "You can watch your scary movies and Lauren I will go do our thing."

"Have fun!" Kenzi winked obviously, watching as the doctor and succubus sauntered up the stairs.

"Think they have any idea?" Amy whispered to her human companion.

"Not a clue."

* * *

><p>"BO! LAUREN!" Amy screamed up the stairs.<p>

Footsteps thundered and Bo appeared with a huff, eyes wide and panicked; dagger in hand, the doctor a few feet behind her. "What? What's wrong?!"

"Woah there, lady." Amy grinned, eyeing the weapon in the succubus' hand.

"You were screaming." Lauren's eyes narrowed at the little girl.

"I know," The girl rolled her eyes. "You need to watch Texas chainsaw with us."

"We're not going to watch some crappy horror movie with you two." Bo folded her arms her chest.

"But." Amy whined, looking up with deliberately sad and pouting eyes. "What if I get scared?"

Lauren and Bo frowned in sync, and turned to one another.

"Well," Lauren breathed.

"I guess we can." Bo finished. "But if it's too scary for you, we're going to stop it."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Amy grinned, winking at Kenzi discretely, let the plan commence.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we let her watch that!" Lauren seethed; pacing the length of the brunette's bedroom.<p>

"Well, how was I supposed to know it would be that disturbing?" Bo whined on the bed. "Besides, it's not like she hasn't been exposed to worse with all of the Fae crap, you know?"

"Still." Lauren frowned. "I'm not even sure if I'll be sleeping tonight?"

"Aw, poor Lauren, scared by a little horror movie." Bo laughed.

"Shut up." Lauren pouted. "What are they watching now?"

"Who cares." Bo yawned, pulling the doctor over to her. "Might as well let them be, it is Halloween after all."

* * *

><p>"Maybe this is a bad idea?" Amy whispered. "Bo might stab one of them."<p>

"It'll be fine!" Kenzi laughed. "Besides pup, It's Halloween, trick or treat right? Mostly trick anyways."

"I don't even think Bo was scared doing the movie though!"

"Oh, she was. You can tell when she does that weird thing with her eyes, don't worry."

"When are Hale and Dyson going to get here?"

"Should be here any minute." Kenzi grinned.

"Do you have the chainsaws?"

"Hale's bringing them."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It was your idea."

"I know!" The girl whined.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Dyson whispered behind his hockey mask; hefting the chainsaw in his hand.<p>

"Bro, you know I am." Hale grinned behind his mask. "Ladies?"

"Yeah." Amy squeaked quietly while Kenzi nodded.

Dyson and Hale pulled the chords on their saws, the rumbling and growling of the motors startling and loud.

"HOLY SHIT!" Bo screamed, falling out of the bed, tangled in the sheets, Lauren screaming and being pulled down onto the hard wood floor with a thump along with her; both women screaming profanities; while the succubus scrambled around for a weapon.

Kenzi held onto Amy, both of them laughing so hard, tears coming to their eyes.

"Did you see her face?!" Kenzi cried. "She was like all 'ah' and then they fell! They fell!"

Dyson and Hale grinned, pulling their masks off as they shut down their machines, both laughing heartedly.

"You have got to be kidding!" Bo growled, eyes flashing blue. "This was all some prank?"

"It was her idea!" Amy and Kenzi pointed to each other.

"Who's idea?" The Succubus snarled.

"It was Amy's!" Kenzi yelped quickly as she grabbed Hale by the arm and nearly sprinted out of the room; Dyson on their heels, leaving the little girl behind.

"Thanks a lot, Kenzi!" Amy yelled, shrinking away from the advancing Succubus and Doctor. "Guys, it was all in good fun, right? Right?"

"So much fun." Lauren scowled.

"I- it was-I-" Amy stammered, reaching toward the door. "Please don't kill me!"

Bo grinned manically, and lifted the girl into her arms despite her thrashing.

"Let me go, Bo!" Amy whined, struggling in the woman's arms. "Please! It was supposed to be funny!"

Lauren grinned as she began to tickle the child mercilessly,

"Hey!" Amy whined as she started to laugh. "Not fair!

Lauren's hand stilled after a moment. "We need to get the rest of them."

"I'm on it." Bo grinned handing the girl over to Lauren, as she rushed down the stairs before returning a moment later. "They're not here anymore."

"They probably fled to the Dal." Lauren said; handling Amy easily in her arms. "We need to get back at them."

"But how? Trick isn't going to let us cause trouble in his precious bar." Bo frowned.

"We could TP Dyson's apartment?" Lauren proposed.

"You totally should, and then you can let me go? Right? Right?" Amy pouted. "Please?"

"Oh, no way." Bo grinned. "You're coming with us."

"But-" Amy whined.

"Nope." Bo interrupted. "You're stuck with us."

"Fine." Amy pouted, slumping against the doctor.

"Okay. Dyson's apartment it is!" Lauren cheered, following Bo out of the apartment; Amy bobbing along in the blonde's arms.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy Halloween, my friends! This is a little one-shot for one of my favorite holidays. Enjoy and please review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Amy scowled heavily as she wandered down the dirt path. She had ditched Bo and Lauren a few hours ago, unbeknownst to them. It was dark with the only light coming from the full moon, winter was quickly approaching so the nights would generally be longer. Luckily, because of the time, she had yet to really run into anyone; which, because of her current size, is convenient.

She had started feeling odd the night before, a similar feeling to when she first began her transformation into her wolf; especially in terms of aggression; which is why she had gotten into a fight with the Succubus the night before, except now, she couldn't even remember what about, but all of this ended up leading her to this current excursion.

Especially so, since she was still in the body of a three year old. How could the change be happening now? What is going to happen to her? It's not like she could turn to Lauren, who would just end up running a bunch of inconclusive medical tests and Bo wouldn't know what to do, and she was probably still mad at her anyways; and Dyson, wouldn't know either since this was an entirely different scenario.

As the girl made her way to the open field, beyond the trees, she sniffled miserable and dug her little hands into her pockets and shivered; it was cold, but she could feel the heat growing in her chest, only another sign of the change.

Sitting in the dirt and grass; the girl trembled as the fire grew in her middle; arching her back, the girl cried out; tears pricking her eyes.

"BO! LAUREN!" The girl cried out; sobs raddling her entire body; the pain growing as her bones began to crack and reform; her blood rushing in her ears and her pulse pounding in her head; as the pain peaked, the girl blacked out.

* * *

><p>As a whine escaped the girl's lips; Amy shot up onto all fours. The girl looked down, a pair of black paws settled on the ground. Whipping around in a circle; the wolf girl let out a delighted bark; she was a wolf again, a small one, a puppy really. But she was alive at least. Now she just had to change back, but that likely wasn't happening until morning.<p>

"Do you hear that?" Lauren shook Bo awake.

"Huh?" The Succubus yawned. "Hear what?"

"That scratching noise."

"I'll go check." Bo nodded, hopping out of bed with a shiver and made her way downstairs.

"I'll check on Amy, then." Lauren replied; climbing out of bed and making her way down the hall; slipping open the cracked door further, Lauren's eyes widened at the sight of the empty bed. "BO! Amy's gone!"

"She's what?" Bo scrambled into the room; a tiny black mop of fur in her hands.

"She's gone." Lauren repeated, eyes falling onto the pup in the brunette's arms. "What's that?"

"The scratching noise."

"Oh." Lauren frowned.

"We need to find Amy, I can't believe she would disappear again!" Bo ranted.

"Bo." Lauren frowned further, eyes watching the squirming puppy.

"We should call Kenzi, and Tamsin and Dyson-"

"Bo."

"What?"

"I don't think we'll need to call anyone." Lauren crossed an arm over her stomach, her free hand pointing to the baby wolf.

"Of course we do! Why wouldn't-" Bo stopped and looked down. "You think?"

"Yeah, I do."

"How do we find out?"

"Maybe, we can just ask her?"

Bo nodded and set the pup down on the bed. "Okay. If you're Amy, bark once for yes and twice for no."

The wolf pup barked.

Both women exchanging looks.

"Okay, um…" Bo trailed off. "Maybe we should still call Dyson?"

"Probably a good idea."

* * *

><p>"How long has she been like this?" Dyson asked, handling the small wolf pup in his hands; Amy chewing on his fingers.<p>

"We called you right after we, um, discovered her." Bo frowned.

"Well, I think once the sun is out she should go back to normal."

"You think?" Lauren frowned.

"Yes." Dyson sighed, handing the pup over to the doctor and Succubus. "This isn't necessarily normal. Most children change in their early teens, and they're not, well, puppies; they're fully grown."

"So if she doesn't change back by morning we should be worried?" Bo's brow knitted together as she patted the wolf's head.

"I don't know, Bo." Dyson frowned. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

* * *

><p>"Ow." Amy moaned, pulling the blankets over her head. The girl grumbled as she felt every bone in her body crack un-naturally. Flopping ungracefully out of her bed, the tiny girl pulled on a blue shirt and a pair of sweatpants. As she made her way downstairs in Lauren's apartment; the girl winced with every step. The first change was always the worse; but at least her wolf was back.<p>

"Bo? Lauren?" Amy whined as she peered around the corner.

"Oh, thank god!" Bo cried. Swooping in on the girl and lifting her into her arms. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Amy hummed snuggling into the woman.

"You turned into a dog." Bo stated seriously.

"I believe the correct term is wolf." Lauren added; whisking the girl out of the brunette's arms.

Amy nodded with a yawn. "Do you think this means I'm getting better?"

"Better?" The doctor questioned.

"Like older. Duh."

"Possibly." Lauren pondered. "I could run some more tests."

"No way." Amy pouted with a squirm. "I don't want to be poked and prodded."

Lauren mimicked the girl's pout. "Fine, I won't run tests, yet."

"Fine." Amy repeated petulantly, before yawning one more.

"Oh." Bo cooed. "Someone's tired."

"Am not." The little girl whined against Lauren's shoulder.

"Are too." Bo said with a wink as her girlfriend.

"Am not." Amy repeated.

"I definitely think someone is ready for a nap." Lauren smiled.

"I just woke up!" Amy glowered.

"But you're tired." Bo pointed out. "I can tell."

Amy whined grumpily as her eyelids grew heavy. "Maybe a just short one." she said with another yawn.

* * *

><p>"Bo?" Amy frowned, crawling across the couch into the succubus' lap; recently awoken and feeling much better.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Are you still going to like me when I'm big again?"

"You're kidding, right?" Bo laughed, "Of course I am! I liked you before didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

'But what?"

"Things are weird now…"

"What do you mean?" The woman's brow furrowing with confusion.

"It's just, well, you and Lauren have been taking care of me and I don't want things to be, like weird, when I'm a grown up again."

"Well, I wouldn't quite say you were a grown up before-"

"You know what I mean." The girl rolled her eyes.

"I think things will be different." Bo stated, "But not a bad type of different. You might just have to deal with a little extra attention from me and Lo, though."

"Why?"

"I think you know why." Bo stated, cuddling the little girl close.

"What's going on?" Lauren asked, watching the two from the stairs.

"I think someone's a little scared of growing up." Bo winked.

"Am not." Amy mumbled into the succubus' shoulder.

Lauren smiled and dropped onto the couch next to them, and Amy allowed herself to be passed over to the doctor for more cuddles.

* * *

><p>AN: SORRY! I know I haven't updated in forever! But college is so busy and between work and everything I haven't really had time to write for fun. And for those of you who follow my Mass Effect story, don't worry, I am going to try and get an update out for that sometime in the next week. Also, for the next few chapters, I'm likely going to start jumping around ages for Amy, like back to her teens and then maybe her being little again, it's not going to be ongoing, but more like a series of vignettes.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"You're having Thanksgiving dinner?" Amy asked, climbing onto the makeshift, not matching chairs gathered around the old, chipped table of the clubhouse.

"Of course!" Kenzi grinned, placing aged wine glasses, and makeshift place settings down.

"Fae don't celebrate Thanksgiving…" Amy frowned, tapping a thoughtful finger against her chin. "Or maybe they do, I suppose I wouldn't know. I was abandoned by my family and grew up alone in the woods."

"You- er, really?" Kenzi paused, sitting down next to the girl, concerned.

"Yeah, my parents died or something when I was like twelve. I lived in the woods, like, as a wolf for a really long time, then I ended up hanging around the light fae and they took me in, sort of. Technically I don't have to choose a side yet since I'm not really of age- especially not now, anyways."

"Damn, pup." Kenzi lowered. "That's pretty rough, how come you've never told me before?"

"Because of the way you're looking at me now." Amy rolled her eyes. "I don't need you to feel bad for me; pretty sure I'm better off, having parents makes you soft, and everyone knows that."

"I- what?" Kenzi's brow furrowed.

"Oh come on, haven't you seen any Disney movie ever, all of the good ones are orphans."

"Not all of them."

"So all of them! Like Ariel and Belle, and Simba. You can't forget Simba."

"But what about Mulan, and Merida. And if I recall all of them have at least one parent."

"Whatever, who cares." Amy folded her arms defensively. "Anna and Elsa don't have parents and she has fucking ice powers."

"Language!" Bo scolded, walking in directly at the wrong time; clad in black compression pants and a red tank top; obvious running gear.

"Whatever." Amy snorted.

"Excuse me?" Bo's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Sorry." Amy whined pathetically at the Succubus.

Bo shook her head, and patted the girl affectionately on the head. "What's all of this talk about Disney, anyways?"

"Puppy was just telling me about-" Kenzi started.

"Nothing." Amy interrupted quickly, cutting the dark haired girl off.

"Nothing?" Bo's perfectly manicured eyebrow rose in question.

"Nothing!" Amy repeated forcefully; sharing a pleading look with the human.

Kenzi frowned at the girl, "Yeah, wasn't important."

"Okay," Bo shrugged. "I'm going to go clean-up. Do you need help getting the cooking started?"

"No, I think I've got it covered, Bobo." Kenzi made a face, remembering the last time her succubus friend tried her hand at cooking.

"If you're sure." Bo shrugged, "Lo should be here soon with the bird." The succubus ran up the stair disappearing from sight.

Amy blew a sigh of relief, until Kenzi turned to her with a confused look.

"Why didn't you want to tell Bo?" The human crossed her arms, leaning against the table.

"Tell her what?" Amy shrugged.

"Seriously, your story! Duh! Like living in the woods alone, one girl wolf pack, orphan sad tale."

"I think you just summed it up!" Amy groaned. "It's a dumb, sad, story; and it makes people feel bad for me when I don't want them too! I am, er was an ass kicking shifter, even if I can only turn into a puppy right now, but whatever. I don't need anyone's pity."

"I don't really think it's pity, pup."

"Is too!"

"Maybe Bo would like to know about your past."

"Bo's got a worse past than I do, like she'd want to hear my tale of woe, which is like nothing compared to hers."

"It's not like you're trying to get sympathy, but, maybe you should tell her. I think we've all got sad pasts."

"Who's got a sad past?" Lauren mumbled from behind the bagged, frozen turkey, that she nearly dropped onto the table, as it hit the wood with a thump.

"Kenzi." Amy growled as the punk opened her mouth the answer.

"What?" The dark-haired human asked innocently.

Amy glared as Kenzi glared back.

Lauren stood there, watching the silent conversation of looks between the two girls.

"What's going on here?" Lauren asked with a contemplative frown, and frowned further as they both ignored her as the question hang in the air. Watching, Lauren picked the easier of the two to manipulate and lifted her way and held her at arm's length. "So, what is going on?"

"Amy doesn't want to tell anyone about her past." Kenzi answered in one breath, before the girl could stop her.

"Oh." Lauren nodded, sitting down with the squirming toddler. "And why is that?" The Doctor asked, turning Amy toward her.

"Because it's none of your business."

"I think if it's upsetting you, then it is my business."

"I'm not upset." Amy whined loudly.

"Are too!" Kenzi, added, as the Doctor gave her a scolding look she went back to setting the table.

"I am not!" The child whined.

"You are, Amelia." Lauren spoke, in that hard to resist maternal tone that she had just begun to master.

"I told Kenzi about my dumb, sad past and now she wants to tell Bo and you, and I don't want her too."

"Why don't you want Bo or I to know?"

"Because I don't." Amy growled, folding her arms.

"Amelia." Lauren warned.

"Sorry." The girl whimpered; resting her head against the doctor's shoulder. "I just, don't want you to think of me, like, in a bad way."

"Nothing you tell me is going to make me think of you in a bad way."

"It's not bad, I just, it's dumb."

"I'm sure it's not dumb." Lauren soothed. "Why don't you just tell me."

"I, or,well, I was sort of orphaned when my parents died when I was like twelve and have, or was alone ever since and it's a little pathetic. And I guess I didn't want you to know, because it's kinda lame and Bo's past is way worse than mine and-" Amy rambled.

"Hey, hey." Lauren patted the girl's back. "That isn't pathetic or lame. And you don't need to compare yourself to Bo. I don't know why you always feel the need to do that."

Amy whined against the Doctor. "Why do you always have to say all of these smart things and make me tell you things I don't want to?"

"It's a gift." Lauren laughed; before setting the girl down. "Now, we need to start cooking."

"Especially before Bo offers to help!" Kenzi added.

"Especially before that." Lauren nodded, sharing a knowing look with her fellow human.

Amy frowned and followed the two women into the pseudo kitchen.

"Wait. What happened the last time she tried to cook?"

* * *

><p>AN:Happy Holidays! Here's a sort of Thanksgiving one shot for those of you who celebrate. Again, we may be experiencing some time jumps in these coming chapters, FYI. Let me know if you have any prompts or ideas, drop them in the reviews, or pm me; I am willing to write anything! Please review! Thanks!<p> 


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

Amy sat between Lauren and Bo at the table; watching, annoyed, as the two continued to have a conversation with their eyes, both dropping down to look at her on and off.

"And then that chick broke her neck right then and there!" Kenzi explained loudly; while the Valkyrie glared at her and the other inhabitants chorused with laughter; they had just finished the meal; the turkey was nearly bare, it's bones jutting out of the pan. The mashed potatoes were nearly gone, unlike the stuffing plate that was bare. Most of the vegetables were gone, except for the green beans that remained on Amy's plate. The only thing that seemed to last was the wine; courtesy of the blood king himself.

"I think I would have rather watched Tam Tam dance." Dyson grinned shoving his blonde partner playfully.

"Shut up." Tamsin growled, punching the wolf back rather hard.

"And that's how we saved Bruce." Kenzi finished with a lopsided grin.

"Where is Bruce anyway?" Amy piped up.

"No idea." Kenzi shrugged. "We invited him, didn't we?"

"Yeah, lil mama." Hale groaned, rubbing his stomach and leaning back in his chair.

"If I recall," Trick tapped a contemplative finger against his chin, "he was off with that sasquatch somewhere."

"Wanky." Amy grinned; ignoring the succubus and doctor's scolding looks.

"Think we can retire to the couch?" Hale yawned, "I think I finally understand this whole human thanksgiving thing."

"What? Killing off people in thousands and shipping them off to the tedious bits of reality." Amy deadpanned, dropping out of her seat to follow the Siren.

"eh, I was talking about the food." Hale sighed happily.

"Turn on the game!" Dyson called over from the table.

"You're going to watch football?" Kenzi groaned with disdain, dropping in next to her significant other.

"Isn't that a thanksgiving tradition?" Hale grinned; leaning over to kiss Kenzi.

"Just turn on the game, before you start consummating on the couch."

"If this continues, I'm leaving." Tamsin's nose scrunched as she sat down on the end table.

"I'm with her." Amy pointed to the Valkyrie before wandering back to the kitchen. Trick and Dyson sat at the table half conversing and half paying attention to the game on the tv screen. Lauren and Bo stood at the sink, washing some of the scattered dished from their meal.

"Have you come to help, kiddo?" Bo asked, leaning down to the child's level.

"You wish." Amy snorted. "I can't barely reach the counter."

Bo laughed before growing serious, picking the girl up as she stood. "Lauren was just telling me-"

"No." Amy whined, pushing away from the succubus. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Bo pulled the girl closer and held her against her chest.

"Yes I do!" Amy moaned, glaring at the obviously guilty doctor.

"Why don't you want me to know?" Bo spoke softly and gently, hoping to coax the information from the girl.

"Cause it's none of your business."

"Of course it is my business! You're my business."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I am not!" Amy snarled. "Now put me down!"

"Not until you tell me why you didn't want me to know."

"Cause it doesn't matter."

"It matters." Lauren stated; giving the girl a warning look.

Amy whined incoherently.

"Oh, come on, baby." Bo cooed. "I just want to get to know you better."

"So what?"

"So it means I care about you."

"Fine. Sorry. My past sucks, I don't like people to know." Amy whined. "Can you put me down now?"

"No." Bo replied simply, holding onto the child tightly.

"Why not?"

"Cause I think you need some cuddles."

Amy whined once more, but relented, leaning into the woman's hold with a yawn; the post-thanksgiving sleepiness catching up with her. Feeling her eyelids grow heavy, the girl gave into the drowsiness and felt herself dozing off in Bo's arms.

* * *

><p>Amy awoke slowly; she was lying face down atop Tamsin, the Valkyrie fast asleep on the floor, arms wrapped protectively around her. Squirming out of the Fae woman's grip, the girl had to stifle a laugh, nearly all the party was still asleep. Bo and Lauren were curled around each other on the floor at the opposite end of the couch; Kenzi lay atop Hale, the cushions on the couch sinking under their weight. Dyson lay half underneath the coffee table, arms folded over his chest. Trick was nowhere in sight, which wasn't too surprising, never wanting to leave his precious bar in another's hands for too long.<p>

Amy stretched and meandered through the sleeping inhabitants; jumping as a hand shot out and wrapped around her middle, pulling her toward them.

"Hey, kiddo." Bo greeted sleepily; pulling the girl into her and the still sleeping doctor. "Where're you headed?"

"Nowhere now, apparently." Amy spoke quietly; settling against the brunette.

Bo laughed softly.

"Is Thanksgiving always like this?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, food , friends, napping- standard holiday, in my opinion."

"Human holidays are weird."

"Fae Holidays are weirder."

"I wouldn't really know." Amy frowned.

"Yeah, well, now you will; cause you have us to spend them with."

Amy nodded. "Sorry, about, um earlier. I was being a brat."

"Yeah you were." Bo grinned cheekily; tickling the girl briefly.

"Hey! I'm trying to apologize!" Amy pouted playfully.

Bo's hands stilled. "You don't need to apologize. I get not wanting to explain your past and it seems like Lauren really got it out of you. She's pretty good at stuff like that."

"Heh. Yeah she is." Amy snorted.

Bo grinned. "Think we should wake everyone up now?"

"Only if we get to use those super-soakers that Kenzi bought." Amy grinned slyly.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanksgiving part two! Sorry it is such a shortie! Let me know if you guys have any requests! Drop it in the reviews or PM me! Thanks!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

"Tamsin?" The 6 year old spoke into the phone, quietly, as to not let the human overhear. She was crouched behind the couch, opposite of Kenzi, who was working in a flurry to decorate for Yule that night.

"Amy?"

"I need you to come get me."

"Why?"

"Just come get me!"

"Again, why?"

"Please!"

"Amy." Tamsin's sigh was audible even through the cell phone.

"I'm in mortal danger!" The girl whisper harshly.

"Damn it." Tamsin growled. "Where are you?"

"Outside of Bo's house."

"And Bo's not there?" the Valkyrie's voice grew suspicious.

"Stop asking questions and just come get me!"

"Fine."

Amy grinned as Tamsin hung up the phone.

"Mortal danger, huh?" Kenzi leaned over the girl, one brow rose in question.

"I need her to take me to the mall so I can buy presents for Bo and Lauren… and you."

"Ha!" Kenzi grinned. "So the plot thickens."

"Give me a break." The girl stood up and shoved away the hovering human. "You know I could go all wolfy on you right now! My wolf is almost full grown!"

"And you're still a pipsqueak."

"Shut up." Amy grumbled with a pout. "Lauren says I should be back to my original age in a month or two."

"You should probably get outside and beg for mercy." Kenzi mused; hearing the familiar rumble of Tamsin's truck pull up. "She got here real fast."

"Probably." Amy paled, maybe she should have thought of a different plan.

* * *

><p>"I hate you." Tamsin growled; the Valkyrie was glaring heavily at her young companion; while they waited in a line that nearly went out of the department store they were in.<p>

"I know." The child huffed. "You already said that. Twice."

"Do you even have money to pay for all of this." The blonde asked, arms full of various objects; clothing, medical supplies, and alcohol.

"Duh." The child rolled her eyes and pulled out a debit card. "I actually have a lot of money, courtesy of my dead parents."

"Fine. You still owe me for making me take you here." Tamsin groaned. " and I hate you."

"I know."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry I am so late with an update and that this is super short. My computer has been out of commission since I left my charger at a friend's house (one who lives out of state) and just got it mailed back to me today haha. But I think I'm going to try and do a bunch of little holiday one shots over the next few days. And to those of you who may follow my Mass Effect fic, you can, hopefully, expect an update for that within the next few days as well. Happy Holidays, everyone!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you wearing a Rudolph sweater?" Amy asked Trick, with a giggle.

"No. It's Eikpyrnir, the stag." Trick huffed.

"It has a red nose." Amy deadpanned leaning across the island counter to point at the red dot. "Rudolph has a red nose."

"It is not some silly, little reindeer." Trick folded his arms defensively. "Eikpyrnir was a-"

"Rudolph the red nose reindeer." Amy sang; grinning manically.

"It's not a reindeer-"

"Had a very shiny nose!" Amy chanted, not climbing onto the bar's counter. "And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows!"

"Like a lightbulb!" Bo jeered, appearing from behind the girl and pulling her off of the counter.

"All of the other Reindeer." Amy grinned, leaning against the succubus, in her arms. "used to laugh and call him names!"

"Like Pinocchio!" Bo laughed.

"The never let poor Rudolph, join in any reindeer games!"

"Like monopoly!"

"Okay! Okay!" Trick threw his arms up in defeat as he stepped away from the counter and walked into the back of his bar. "Call it what you will, I don't even care anymore!"

"Then one foggy-" Amy continued to sing, but was effectively cut off by Bo.

"I think we've antagonized Trick into submission." Bo laughed, setting the girl on her feet.

"Well, it's his fault for wearing a Rudolph sweater." Amy cajoled before heading in the direction of the blood king for more unwanted carols.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know if you guys have any little holiday themed one-shots, you'd like to see! PM or drop it in the reviews! Thanks!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

"It looks like Christmas threw up in here." Amy groused; folding her arms and pouting at her two pseudo mothers.

"Aw." Bo whined at the girl. "It's cute. We can get a picture of you sitting on Santa's lap."

"That would be adorable." Lauren practically cooed, patting the wolf child on her head affectionately.

"No way." Amy groaned. "Santa isn't even real. That guy is just some fat ass in a red suit-"

"Language." Both women scolded in sync.

"Whatever." Amy shrugged with an eye roll. "You know it's true. Besides, the only thing even close to Santa Claus is the Krampus and I'm not going to sit on his creepy lap either."

"Amy." Bo warned; pulling the girl into the short line with her and Lauren.

"Think of it as a milestone." Lauren kneeled down to the girl's level. "You won't get his chance again."

"I'm _perfectly_ fine with that." Amy growled, pulling away from the blonde's incoming hug.

"Do it for me?" Lauren sweet-talked, holding the girl tightly, despite her squirming.

"No." Amy whined trying to break free.

"Ooh! We're next." Bo grinned pulling her girlfriend forward, the child in the blonde's arms.

"I hate you." Amy sneered with a whisper at her two caretakers.

The tiny wolf girl did nothing to suppress the curling scowl and snarling growl that was releasing as she was marched up to the red man's chair. As she was lifted and dropped onto the warm lap; the Santa let out a jolly, deep, laugh.

"And what would you like for Christmas, little girl?"

Amy huffed irritably as the flash of the Camera went off and she could see the two women she came with gushing over an automatic Polaroid picture in their hands. Turning to the white-bearded man, the girl swiftly hatched an idea that would likely get her in much trouble.

"I would like-" Amy's eyes flashed yellow, her pupils dilated, and her fangs protruded from her lips as she spoke with a menacing growl.. "-your soul."

The Santa yelped fearfully and dropped the girl from his lap. "I- She- What-"

Amy ran back toward the confused doctor and Succubus.

"Run!" The wolf commanded, tugging on the hands of both Bo and Lauren; the three figures took off toward the complex's door leaving the sputtering Santa behind.

* * *

><p>"What did you do?" Bo demanded with a breath; the girl had ran ahead of them, and ended at their next destination; the ice rink.<p>

"Nothing." Amy replied sweetly.

"Amelia!" Bo scolded.

"What happened back there?" Lauren's eyes narrowed as pointed a finger at the girl.

Amy whined under the scolding looks she was receiving. "Well, I may, have, um. My wolf was, um-"

"You used your wolf to scare Santa." Bo finished, her lips quivered and her effort to remain stern was thwarted as she broke out into a smile accompanied with a laugh.

Lauren smiled slightly, but tried to remain stern. "You really shouldn't expose yourself like, um, that."

"I know." Amy said, lowering her head and trying to appear somewhat contrite as she hid her smile; looking up with her best puppy dog eyes (not the scary wolfy ones) and continued. "Can we go ice skating now?"

Bo and Lauren shared a look, obviously communicating.

"Well, we really shouldn't after the stunt you just pulled, but, it's almost Yule, so we'll let it slide just this once." Bo relented.

"But if you ever do something like that again, you'll be in big trouble, young lady." Lauren finished, wagging her finger in a scolding manner.

"Sorry." Amy apologized.

"Okay." Bo broke out in a smile once more before grabbing the girl and running toward the booth. "Let's go get come skates!"

* * *

><p>"This is so much fun!" Amy said with a laugh, skating around the rink with more finesse and control than most children of her size. "Doing okay there, Lauren?"<p>

"Shut up." Lauren pouted; the blonde was holding onto the succubus for dear life as she struggled to stay upright.

Amy lapped by them with a grin. "Haven't you ever been ice skating before?"

"Well, maybe once or twi-." Lauren explained, a high pitched squeal slipping out as she nearly fell once more. "Twice."

"Don't make fun of her just because she sucks." Bo teased, as she continued to support the blonde.

"Shut up!"

"Sorry." Bo smiled, kissing the other woman deeply.

"Ew!" Amy jeered. "If you two keep sucking face, then you'll both end up on your asses."

"Language!" Bo scolded.

"Whatever."

"Don't make me skate over there!" Bo's eyes narrowed.

"Like you could catch me!" Amy challenged.

"Wanna bet!" Bo released her grip on the blonde and began to charge after the child.

Amy skated with ease and slid away from the pursuing brunette, but now, without the support of Bo, Lauren tumbled and fell onto her back with a loud yelp.

The succubus' pursuit halted as she and Amy began to laugh at the fallen human.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Amy sat slumped over in her chair; her small hands curled around a mug of hot chocolate, the girl's head was dropped on the table and her breathing was soft and light as she was fast asleep.<p>

Bo cooed at the sight of the girl as she and Lauren shared mirroring looks; the doctor extracted the mug from the sleeping child and the succubus lifted the girl over to the couch and laid a blanket over her.

"Do you think she had fun today?" Lauren asked her girlfriend, settling into the other woman's grip.

"I think she may have had too much fun." Bo laughed softly.

"Maybe next time we won't have a kid who scares the hell out of Santa Clause." Lauren smiled.

"Next time?"

"Oh, um, well." Lauren blushed. "I just thought that maybe someday, we can have our own."

Bo beamed and hugged Lauren tightly from behind as she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. "I would love that."

Lauren grinned and kissed the brunette; as both their eyes fell on their young charge; they shared another look.

"But maybe we should wait. I don't think I can handle two fae babies."

"Noted."

* * *

><p>AN: MHD2105, here you go! I don't know if this is for sure what you had in mind, but I did have fun writing it and I hope it is close enough! Thanks for the prompt!<p>

Also, I am definitely still up for more prompts, drop it in the reviews or PM me. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

"What did he say to you?" Amy asked; her lips thinning into a stern line.

"Nothing." Lauren sighed.

"He said something to you, just tell me." Amy pushed, wrapping her small 6 year old frame around her pseudo mother.

"It was nothing, I don't let it bother me." Lauren replied, setting the girl back down on her feet.

Amy folded her arms over her chest as Lauren turned back to face the bar. They were hanging out at the Dal waiting for Bo to come back from some mission with Dyson. Amy was happily chatting with Trick until there was some random dark Fae that wandered over to Lauren. The way the Doctor's face contorted and then fell after he spoke to her, made her mad; he had to of said something terrible to her and what made it even worse was that he was a Lupercus; sworn enemy of the wolf-shifter.

"If you won't tell me, then I'll make him." Amy grumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Lauren turned away from her conversation with Trick.

"Nothing." Amy replied back sweetly.

Amy waited for Lauren to be absorbed in her conversation before she sauntered over to the high-top table where the Fae sat awaiting his turn while playing pool

The child clambered up the bar stool to reach the top; the girl then fisted her small hands into the fabric of the man's shirt.

"What the hell?" His deep voice rang out, clearly surprised.

"What did you say to her?" Amy growled.

"Who?" The man frowned.

"Her," Amy pointed over to Lauren; "At the bar!"

"The human?" The Lupercus rolled his eyes and muscled the girl's hand away. "Whatever, kid."

"Tell me!" Amy growled grabbing the man once more, her eyes flashing yellow.

"The fuck?!" The Lupercus, the girl still attached to him. "Get off of me, you mangy little wolf."

As the Fae began to remove the girl, the child's fangs were bared as she sunk her teeth into the man's shoulder.

"Ah! Fuck!" He cried, trying to pull the child away; the girl, using all of the strength she could muster to try and stay attached.

At this point, Lauren and Trick had already noticed and were rushing over, coincidentally so were Bo and Dyson.

"Tell me what you said, asshole!" Amy demanded, blood dripping from her mouth; she had now sunk the claws on her hands into the man's shoulders and was riding his back like one might ride a mechanical bull.

"Get it off!" The Lupercus cried. "Damn it!"

Amy continued to hold on, until multiple pairs of hands pulled her from the man's back.

"AMELIA!" Bo scolded, wrapping the girl in her arms, despite the thrashing.

"He said something mean to Lauren!" Amy whined loudly and continued to try and release herself from the succubus and doctor who were both supporting her.

"You little shit!" The dark Fae held a hand against the bite; where red was soaking through his grey tshirt. "I'm going to kill you-"

As the Lupercus began to advance he was pulled back by Dyson.

"Out!" Trick commanded.

The Dark Fae shoved away the older wolf and glared darkly at the child before walking out of the bar with his companions in tow; the other men who were with the Lupercus seemed more amused than concerned, laughing as they followed the dark Fae out.

"What the hell is going on?" Bo exclaimed.

"He said something mean to Lauren." Amy repeated, this time at a much lower decibel.

"So, you decided to take on a fully grown Lupercus?" Dyson had to stop himself from laughing.

"Amelia." Lauren sighed as she stood in front of the girl in Bo's arms. "You shouldn't have done that."

"But, but he-"

"He may have been being rude to me, but that doesn't mean you attack him."

"But just because you're a human doesn't mean they should be able to treat you badly." Amy whimpered.

"So you did that to defend Lauren?" Bo held the girl up to face her.

Amy nodded sulkily.

"You have to admit, that is pretty sweet." Bo remarked, cuddling the girl against her.

Lauren sighed and then relented, joining the hug. "Next time, I'll let you know if I need help, okay?"

"Okay." Amy sighed. "That guy was being a real ass-hat though."

"Language!" The two women scolded.

"I think we may need a round, Trick." Dyson grinned; settling himself at the bar.

Trick laughed. "Coming right up."

"Can I have some tequila to wash the blood out of my mouth?" Amy asked from over Bo's shoulder.

"Absolutely not!" Lauren exclaimed.

* * *

><p>AN: So a couple of you requested Amy being protective over Lauren, so here it is. Don't know if this is what you guys had in mind, but this came straight to me after I received the prompts. I'll likely try to do a separate fic for her defending Bo eventually as well. Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Right now it is like 3 am here and I just got home and decided to post this. Enjoy and please review! Thanks!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

"AMELIA!"

Amy winced as her name was yelled across the road. Currently, she was standing outside in jeans and a t-shirt, the snow creeping past her calves while a strong wind blew more small white flakes around her.

"What Lauren?!" The child yelled back, crossing her arms with an annoyed huff.

"Get inside! Right now, young lady!"

"Why?" The girl rolled her eyes, passing back over the empty street and back to the club house's door.

"It is 6 degrees! And you don't even have a coat on!"

"It's not that cold." The girl shrugged, whining as the adult pulled her back through the door.

"What are you thinking?! You're freezing." Lauren grumbled, rubbing the girl's forearms. The doctor then proceeded to grab one of the child's coats that were hanging on the hooks near the doorway.

Amy slid her arms into the awaiting jacket with little objection.

"Can I go now?" The young wolf whined.

"Not yet." Lauren instructed, shuffling away into the hall closet.

Amy huffed once more and tapped her foot with impatience.

"Okay." Lauren grinned triumphantly as she approached the girl with various outerwear objects.

"You're kidding?"

"It is 6 degrees and snowing." Lauren repeated; pulling a hat down on the kid's head.

"I'm fine, Lauren." The girl whined.

"Wait until you get sick, then you won't be fine. The best care is preventative care."

Amy groaned and rolled her eyes as the doctor continued to bundle. Wrapping a scarf around her neck and pulling gloves onto her hands.

"Are we done now?" Amy asked as the blonde seemed to finish.

Lauren made a noise of approval as she stood back and admired her handiwork. "I suppose so. Just don't play outside for too long, okay?"

"Fine." Amy shrugged.

"Good girl." The doctor praised, sending the girl back out the door with a maternal pat, much to Amy's annoyance.

As the wolf childe hopped down the stairs, and ran around to the side of the house, primarily to avoid the spying human, the girl proceeded to shed all of her layers as her seven year old frame began to morph and expand into the black shape of her wolf.

As the wolf began to run, it let out a happy bark and playfully growled as it is pranced in the snow. Rolling onto it's back and covering it's self in the white powder, before taking off down the empty street to continue it's playtime in the woods.

* * *

><p>"Where's the kiddo?" Bo asked, settling onto the couch with her girlfriend.<p>

"Outside, playing in the snow." Lauren frowned, realization sinking in. "Didn't you see her?"

"Nope." Bo hummed. "How long has she been gone?"

"An hour maybe."

"I'm sure she's fine." Bo leaned back with a groan. "Trick had Dyson and I trekking through this weather to find some stupid plant, or, I think it was a plant…"

* * *

><p>"What's that?" Lauren nodded toward the door, where a sound between a scratch and a knock could be heard.<p>

Bo shrugged before sauntering over to the source of the noise. Twisting the knob and letting the cold air in, a smaller sized wolf came crashing in, it's fur covered in snow. The animal dived onto the couch, rubbing its cold nose against the doctor and shaking off the white powder onto the human and the couch.

"Amy!" Lauren yelped, nearly shoving the playful hound off. The blonde doctor stood with a huff and a pout as she brushed herself off and watched as the wolf's tail wagged even harder.

"You are such a brat." Bo laughed, scratching the black wolf between its ears.

Lauren groaned and went to find her coat and boots, clearly not looking forward to going out and retrieving Amy's winter wear that was likely scattered around the club house.

* * *

><p>AN: My current weather inspired this and my dog lol. Right now, my city is under winter storm watch and we're supposed to get like 16 inches of snow, or something like that; let's hope for a snow day tomorrow! Still taking prompts! Drop it in the reviews or private message. Thanks!<p> 


End file.
